


Waddle I Do Without You - Destiel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antarctica, Birds, M/M, Penguins, egg, penguin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deanguin is a handsome penguin at the prime of his youth. He needs a mate. His life's goal is to breed. Who else to breed with other than the perfectly suitable penguin throwing herself at his feet - Lisegg?But deep down, Deanguin knows he was meant for more than a eggular penguin life. He was meant for such wonderful things. And that's when he sees him.Castiel.





	1. No Fish For The Wicked

Deanguin breathed in the smell of fresh morning. The sun was starting to go back to a more easy to follow schedule; Deanguin could experience night and day in 24 hours. That only happened during spring and fall in Antarctica.  
Deanguin was a handsome emperor, one of the best from his colony. His mother and father always fed him the most fish, sacrificing from theirs. And when the time came for them to be apart, Deanguin had taken over the responsibility of his younger brother Sammybeak.  
Sammybeak was a taller, more built penguin; and he still hadn’t lost most of his fuzz. Adult penguins lose their fur, you see, so they can swim in the ocean without anything holding them back. That’s why parents bring their chicks fish. But Sammybeak still hadn’t lost all of his childhood fuzz. So Deanguin had to hunt for him.  
The leader of the colony, Pengutron, was leading everyone back to their breeding grounds. Soon, the most exciting thing any penguin could experience was beginning; the breeding.  
Penguins were one of the few species on Earth who, most of the time, stayed monogamous; like otters and humans. Deanguin loved the idea of a soulmate. He had been on the lookout for his for so long, but he just couldn’t find any. He felt like his soulmate was in another colony, far far away on the cold, desert island.  
“Deanguin? When will I find a mate?” Sammybeak sang, stretching his neck long enough to look around from higher ground. All of his peers were singing, dancing, and grooming each other; looking for a suitable mate to breed with.  
“When you’re old enough Sammybeak. It’s not that easy,” Deanguin replied, as he made eye contact with a familiar penguin far away. It was Lisegg, that female penguin who has had a crush on Deanguin since Deanguin could remember. “But I am old enough!” Sammybeak protested, to which Deanguin flapped his flippers loudly. “You apparently aren’t, since you still haven’t molded!” he sang.  
Sammybeak started crying, and belly rode away.  
Deanguin sighed, feeling a tinge of guilt. Lisegg was waddling up to him now. “Hey,” he sang to her.  
Lisegg started cleaning some of the dirt on Deanguin’s feathers with her beak – a complete invasion of privacy. “Uh,” Deanguin tweeted and waddled a step back. Lisegg frowned, looking into Deanguin’s eyes.  
“So have you found a mate yet?” Deanguin asked hastily, trying to change the subject. “No,” Lisegg sang, her frown intensifying. She lay on the ground, taking bread loaf position. “I was hoping we could mate,” she sang bluntly.  
Deanguin didn’t know what to sing. He didn’t like Lisegg; he never had, but he had to mate with someone. It was his destiny, his meaning. Penguins were born to breed. And so, even though his heart wasn’t in it, he heard himself sing “Okay.”  
Lisegg jumped up on her feet, smiling. Well, penguins can’t smile, but if they could, then she would be smiling right now. “Yay!” she sang, her voice echoing through the colony. Deanguin tilted his head, and flapped his flippers again. He was already regretting this.  
That was when he saw him.  
Eyes, looking like they had stolen the blue from the Amundsen Sea. Feathers, shinier than the sun when it rises for the first time in 3 months. And flippers…  
Like they were the wings of an angel.  
That was when Deanguin knew… he was in love.  
“I’ll be right back,” Deanguin sang and started waddling towards this penguin, leaving Lisegg confused. He made eye contact with the penguin, and just as he was about to sing his name, someone interrupted.  
The leader of the colony.  
“Who are you?!” Pengutron screamed at the new penguin. “I’m Castiel, I lost my colony so I c-” “You’re no penguin! Leave!” Pengutron interrupted again and turned around. “Hey now!” Deanguin sang at Pengutron. “Is this how a noble penguin would act?” he asked.  
“He has wings! No penguin has wings! He is no brother of ours!” Pengutron protested, flapping his flippers at Castiel. “He’s a penguin alright! He has a beak, he’s black and white, he has a belly, he has flippers…” Deanguin looked closer at Castiel’s flippers. They really seemed like they weren’t penguin flippers.  
Deanguin felt like Castiel could fly, if he so wanted.  
“I am! I really am! Look!” Castiel started waddling around, in order to prove Pengutron that he was a penguin. “That’s enough evidence for me,” Deanguin sang.  
“Go and hunt for fish then, if you really are a penguin. You have until dusk. Bring us our dinner. I’ll see if you can swim with those wings of yours.” Pengutron waddled away, muttering to himself.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll help you. I’m Deanguin,” Deanguin introduced himself. “I’m Castiel, nice to meet you,” Castiel tweeted, as they both started walking towards the sea; leaving the festival behind.  
“I hadn’t met a penguin without a penguin pun in their name before,” Deanguin confessed. “That’s not a tradition in my colony. We usually name children after regular names. Like Kenneth. Steve. Michael. Jeff. Benedict.” Castiel recited random names. “But your name isn’t regular either,” Deanguin sang.  
“Let’s change the subject,” Castiel sang, so Deanguin nodded.  
Soon, the two penguins had arrived near the sea; and they had become friends. Castiel was funny, smart, and handsome; he was everything Deanguin ever wanted in a mate. But… they couldn’t. They wouldn’t be able to breed together.  
“So how do we hunt?” Castiel asked as he perched on the ice. “Well, we jump in, then we stick our flippers to our body… why don’t you know this?” Deanguin asked. “Uh, m-my parents never taught me,” Castiel lied. Deanguin shrugged.  
“Just follow my lead. Your penguin instincts will guide you anyway.” Deanguin dove straight into the ocean. He loved swimming.  
“Uh, why don’t I just-” “Come on Castiel! You can’t learn if you never try!” Deanguin interrupted Castiel unknowingly – he didn’t hear him talking. “O-okay,” Castiel hesitantly put his foot in the water. It was cold! He’d give anything to just fly over the sea now, and hunt like he was used to. But he couldn’t risk revealing his identity.  
He jumped into the sea, regretting everything immediately. “Follow me!” Deanguin sang, and dove deeper into the water. Castiel followed him. As they dove deeper and deeper, Castiel realized how beautiful it was. Suddenly, there were fish everywhere.  
Deanguin started swallowing the fish. Castiel followed his lead, swallowing as many as he could; but he couldn’t store them inside like Deanguin did, so he was getting sick. He decided eating three was enough.  
“What are you doing? You’ll have to regurgitate this to Pengutron later! You’ll need many more!” Deanguin sang beneath the water. Castiel shook his head.  
“Aren’t you a penguin?” Deanguin asked, but before Castiel could even process the question- A LEOPARD SEAL!!!!!!  
“SWIM!” DEANGUIN SHRIEKED, AND HIM AND CASTIEL STARTED SWIMMING UPWARDS, when Deanguin heard a familiar voice.  
“Deanguin! Help!”  
Deanguin looked down and saw SAMMYBEAK, STUCK IN THE SEAL’S MOUTH! HE HAD TO GET HIM BACK! HE HAD TO SAVE HIM!  
He started swimming downwards again. All the fish in the area had scattered, and Castiel had no hope of convincing Pengutron now. But it didn’t matter. What mattered was Deanguin.  
He watched as Deanguin tried to peck the seal with all his might – but wasn’t working. The seal was stronger, and faster, and Sammybeak was going to be ripped into pieces any second. Castiel only had one option.  
“HEY SEAL!” he tweeted, and the seal looked right at Castiel. He started chasing him, with Sammybeak still in his mouth. Castiel swum around a little bit, and when he felt the seal was on his tail, he flew right out of the water.  
“Whoa,” Deanguin sang to himself, looking at Castiel fly above the sea. The leopard seal tried all it could to jump out and fly after Castiel, but it couldn’t – and in the heat of the moment, he let Sammybeak go. Deanguin held onto his little brother, and got him out of the water. Now they were sitting on the ice, watching Castiel distract the seal from the air.  
“Are you okay Sammybeak?” Deanguin asked, pecking Sammybeak lightly. “Yeah,” Sammybeak answered, distracted. He was watching Castiel fly.  
Now Deanguin was definitely in love.


	2. The Seal At the End Of This Book

Deanguin and Castiel carried Sammybeak back to the colony, silently. Deanguin didn’t know what to say to Castiel, and Castiel didn’t know what to say to Deanguin. When they made it back Pengutron waddled up to them with an angry look on his face.  
“I know who you are now,” he sang. Deanguin was frightened. Had he seen Castiel fly?  
“Your brother came, and he said you had run away from a distant penguin colony. You’re not supposed to be here.” Pengutron flapped Castiel. “Wh-who? Where?” Castiel asked, then gasped when he saw his arch-nemesis; Lucifer.  
“Hi, I’m Luciflipper, and I’m here to take Castiegg home,” Lucifer tweeted, with a menacing smile. “His name is Castiel,” Deanguin sang threateningly. “And he’s my friend. Pengutron, he saved my brother from being eaten by a leopard seal!” Deanguin protested.  
Castiel was shocked. Deanguin wasn’t mad at him for lying about his identity?! “And he’s just as penguin as us, okay?” Deanguin kept going. He turned to Castiel. “Waddle I do without you, Castiel?” Castiel smiled. Well, penguins can’t smile, but if they could, then he would be smiling right now.  
“Yeah, Luciflipper, maybe you should go home now,” Castiel tweeted. Lucifer glared at him, and suddenly stretched his wings. He flew away.  
“I KNEW IT! YOU’RE ALL BIRDS!” Pengutron screamed, making everyone in the colony look. “Pengutron, we’re birds,” Sammybeak corrected.  
“WELL, Y-YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!” Pengutron protested, and started attacking Castiel. Castiel stretched his wings like Lucifer did and levitated.  
“I guess I should tell you why I came here now. My brothers are planning an attack on you; they want to eat you. I came here to warn you. You must leave this place immediately.” Castiel tweeted. Everyone in the colony could hear him.  
“Nonsense!” “Go back to where you came from!” “You’re being ridiculous!”  
No one was taking him seriously.  
“How do we know you’re not going to eat us?” Lisegg asked, waddling towards them. “He won’t. He saved my brother.” Deanguin made his statement, and all the protesting voices became silent.  
Deanguin knew what his destiny was now. It was not to breed, but was to save his colony.  
Soon, Deanguin, Sammybeak, and Castiel were leading everyone to a safer breeding ground where Luciflipper and his friends couldn’t reach. No one was happy, but they were going to be safe; and that’s all that mattered.  
“You know, I’ve always thought that my life’s meaning was to breed. But now, I feel like I’m actually achieving something. Thank you, Castiel.” Deanguin sang as he waddled next to Castiel. “You’re welcome, Deanguin. It was my honor. I couldn’t just stand to see a whole colony being destroyed.”  
“Also… there is something else.” Castiel stopped waddling and moved to the side as the rest of the colony waddled ahead.  
“I was flying over here, before we met… and… I fell…” “What? Where did you fall? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Deanguin asked frantically. He started pecking Castiel slowly, seeing if he was okay. “Don’t worry, Dean. I didn’t fall physically. I just fell… in love.”  
Deanguin felt billions of knives, slicing his heart into pieces. How could he be so blind! Of course Castiel was in love with another penguin! Deanguin was no one! He was just a regular penguin, while there were so many cool penguins!  
“With you.”  
Oh.  
Deanguin smiled. Well, penguins can’t smile, but if they could, then he would be smiling right now. He tilted his head, and so did Castiel.  
“And you probably still want to breed, so that’s okay, we don’t have to be mates… but…” Castiel stopped talking. The thought was too painful.  
“I fell in love with you too, Castiel.” Deanguin waddled a step closer, pressing his belly on his. He pecked him slowly, and Castiel pecked him back. It was their first peck.  
“I don’t care about breeding anymore. I only want to be happy and together, with my mate. And I don’t care if you’re a penguin or not.” Deanguin let himself lean on Castiel.  
“I’m not. I’m an angel,” Castiel confessed. Deanguin shrugged. “Cool,” he sang.  
Then, suddenly, LUCIFLIPPER ATTACKED THE PENGUIN COLONY AND STARTED PECKING EVERYONE!!  
“LEAVE THEM ALONE!” Castiel demanded, flying next to him. “You have no right to speak to me, you traitor! Waddley and Robeaka have already found where you’re taking these penguins, there’s no hope for them anymore! And, there’s no hope for you, either.”  
The penguins in the colony started scattering, all terrified. Castiel didn’t know what to do, when suddenly the LEOPARD SEAL FROM BEFORE appeared IN THE AIR!!!  
“I AM CHUCK THE SEAL, AND I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE THIS COLONY ALONE!” Chuck the seal said, and Luciflipper was FRIGHTENED so he flew away.  
After Chuck guided everyone the breeding grounds, he went up to Castiel and Deanguin. “If you’re some magical being who can fly, and you’re on our side, then why did you attack Sammybeak?” Deanguin asked. “I needed to, so that Castiel would fly, and this chain of events would happen,” Chuck replied wisely.  
Then, all the bad angels left, and Castiel stayed with the colony. Castiel and Deanguin became mates and even got married. Sammybeak grew up and became mates with a deaf penguin called Eggleen. Lisegg died.  
*THE END*…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Huge thanks to my lovely friends on twitter who helped me come up with this: @_LittleAssButt_ @ticklishmish and @DanglingThpider <3 Hope you enjoyed this mess lmao.


End file.
